


Boy-wife

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Double Penetration, Forced Feminization, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Club, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: He’s so pretty like this, their little boy-wife.





	

He’s so pretty like this, their little boy-wife. The music is loud and the other patrons of the club are leering and yelling obscenities from where they’re standing around the stage but neither Peter nor Derek pay them any attention as they focus completely on the slim figure in between them. He’s on his hands and knees, back arched and head tilted back for their easy access.

 

His respectable, knee-length skirt is crinkled and rucked up to expose his ass, the white blouse that was buttoned all the way up in the beginning of the evening is now ripped open to show his nipples, all red, puffy and sore. The pretty stockings he lost hours ago and the once carefully applied make-up is now smeared all over his face. His panties are almost completely torn off, hanging in flimsy scraps from one of his thighs and his useless little cock is safely locked in a cage.

 

His eyes are watering, both because Peter’s knot is firmly locked behind his teeth, making him struggle to swallow around the thick length spurting come down his throat, and because of the humiliation he feels knowing that all these men and women see him like this, all prettily dolled up and debauched. Spitted between Peter and Derek, split open on their cocks. All holes fucked up and fucked open, his jaw wide open around Peter and his ass bulging around Derek as he alternates between grinding his knot deeper and pulling it back out and the crowd cheers him on.

 

He’s wrecked. Come trickle down his wobbly legs as they lead him off stage when they’re done. His lips are swollen and his ass is struggling and failing to close up after they’d used him so well.

 

Yes, he is so pretty like this.


End file.
